As Sick As A Dog
by sasuke-glamour
Summary: Sasusaku. Las acciones hablan más que las palabras. Y ella se dio cuenta ese día, que era su presencia lo que él quería y no su tratamiento.


**As Sick As A Dog**

**.**

* * *

Él estaba enfermo de nuevo.

Ese fue el único pensamiento racional corriendo por su punzante cabeza a esas alturas. Bueno, eso y que necesitaba encontrar a Sakura.

Por supuesto, él, como una persona racional, supo que sería tonto disponerse a buscarla por el laberinto que era el Hospital General de Konoha, porque por lo que sabía, igual y podría terminar caminando en círculos. Sakura nunca pasaba mucho tiempo en un sólo lugar, y tenía la molesta tendencia de desaparecer sin dejar que nadie supiera a dónde iba. Así que no, buscarla en definitiva no era una opción.

En cambio, se decidió por algo más. Saltó a su oficina por la ventana, se sentó en el sofá, abandonó cada pizca de dignidad que tuviera mientras se encorvaba aun más en el sillón, y procedió a enfurruñarse.

**xx**

Sakura suspiró aliviada, la comisura de sus labios curvándose hacia arriba cuando reconoció la presencia zumbando con suavidad, pero poderosamente, dentro de su oficina en el hospital.

Sus compañeros rara vez la iban a visitar ahí porque, como shinobis, tenían una aversión natural a los ambientes estériles y gabinetes llenos de agujas, así que cuando iban, era por dos posibles razones: a) habían visto o escuchado algo que no les gustara y por tanto, ir a quejarse; o b) necesitaban tratamiento médico.

Dado que este era el chakra de un Uchiha el que sintió, Sakura se inclinó hacia la segunda opción.

Cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con un rumiante Sasuke de piel pálida y húmeda y un bote de kleenex medio vacío cerca, supo que había estado en lo cierto.

—Sasuke-kun —lo saludó con una voz suave y tranquila, perfectamente consciente que él se enojaría si se burlaba de él y se molestaría si su voz se alzaba más. —¿Qué pasó? —persuadió mientras caminaba hacia él rápidamente, sentándose en el sofá a un lado de él, y estrechando su mano para tocar su frente. Estaba caliente—exactamente lo que había esperado.

—¡Estoy enfermo!

Nadie más que ella veía al gran Uchiha quejarse en estos días, eso era seguro.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó. —¿Te quedaste bajo la lluvia?

—_Peleé _en la lluvia, Sakura —dijo con brusquedad, exasperado.

Sakura suspiró. A él nunca le gustaba sentirse débil, así que los resfriados—o las heridas—siempre lo hacían bastante irritable. O adorable. Dependía en qué tan alta estuviera su fiebre.

—De acuerdo —dijo, parándose para caminar hacia el gabinete bajo su mesa. Agarró una botella, sacó dos pequeñas pastillas blancas, llenó un vaso con agua en el camino, y regresó a su lado, tendiéndole la medicina.

Sasuke la tomó sin palabras.

—Ahora ve a descansar. Ya sabes el trato. Te haré una sopa caliente cuando salga, pero… —dudó. —¿Qué tal si vas a tu departamento esta vez?

El Uchiha enarcó una ceja.

Sakura gruñó. Era ridículo cómo, incluso cuando él estaba enfermo y tenía todas sus guardias bajas, todavía pudiera controlarla.

—Sasuke-kun, sabes que no me importa tu presencia, ¡pero entierras tu cabeza en mi almohada y respiras en mi almohada y dejas _germenes _en mi almohada y luego soy yo la que se enferma luego de que te vas! ¡Y tú sabes que no puedo enfermarme! ¡La gente depende de mí, Sasuke-kun! —terminó su despotrico con una mirada suplicante.

A lo que Sasuke, en toda su gloria Uchiha, se paró, gruñó, y salió por la puerta.

**xx**

No estaba enojado, concluyó Sakura cuando metió la llave en la cerradura de su puerta principal, entrando a su departamento. Finalmente, su corazón pudo latir con normalidad de nuevo. Porque él estaba ahí. Como si ella no hubiera dicho nada en absoluto.

Un medio suspiro, medio gruñido salió de sus labios cuando caminó por el pasillo, tirando su bolsa en el piso durante el trayecto.

No estuvo muy segura de qué pensar cuando entró a su habitación y lo encontró tumbado en su cama, profundamente dormido, con _su _almohada azul marino en su agarre.

* * *

.

Derechos reservados a_ The terrorist.  
_

Espero que hayan entendido. Sasuke le hizo caso... pero a la vez no. Se quedó en su casa porque la quería a ella, y para no hacerla enfermar tomó una almohada azul suya. (:

Bueno, ¿qué les digo? Ya es tarde y tengo sueño, pero no podía irme sin antes subir este. (:

Para** Dharia McLuhan**. Felicitaciones atrasadas. Tarde pero seguro. (;

.

¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


End file.
